


【Theseus/Newt】Wild Morning

by worthtrying



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthtrying/pseuds/worthtrying
Summary: 忒修斯觉得那天早上的自己有点失控。





	【Theseus/Newt】Wild Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Theseus/Newt  
> OOC！  
> ·不是一起长大的兄弟 是姓氏一样的小情侣。  
> ·微暴力play

1.  
“你说现在的孩子都喜欢什么？” 忒修斯从一大堆报告中抬起头来，拿起几乎冷掉的速溶咖啡喝了一口，“我是说，在情人节的时候？”

“我想这取决于这个“孩子”的年龄。” 莉塔飞快地打着字，“以及我真诚地希望，接下来我们的对话还在法律允许的范围内。”

“...非常幽默。” 忒修斯挑了挑眉，“下周四是我和纽特在一起后的第一个情人节，我不希望搞砸任何事。这两周我们都太忙了，情人节大概会是个很好的调剂。”

“哦看看你忒修斯，” 莉塔尽量让自己的语气不要刻薄得太夸张，“虽然你还有十六份报告没有签字，七份文件没有审查，但你竟然皱着眉头想着怎么过一个完美的情人节。这可真是...”

“不可思议。我知道。” 忒修斯说完后，脸上又浮现出一个“提到纽特” 的专属甜蜜笑容。

“How lovely.” 莉塔保持着礼貌的微笑，顺手点开twitter编辑帖子：  
【同事再次因为思念男友消极怠工，本月第九次加班究竟是开始还是结束】

 

2.

“该死的实验室把你压榨得也太狠了。” 忒修斯闭着眼睛按掉闹钟，“我觉得星期天早上六点就得工作这件事差不多就是犯罪。”  
纽特发出几个含糊的气音之后又把自己埋进了被子里。他的头发乱糟糟得蹭着忒修斯的胸口，手臂无意识得搭上年长者的腰。  
微痒的触感让忒修斯把即将叫出口的那声纽特咽回了喉咙里。

这毕竟是个周天。  
就让那间该死的实验室去见鬼。

苏格兰场公职人员的责任心和逻辑思维在一瞬间齐齐下线，下一秒他就翻身半压住还在睡梦里的男孩，用鼻尖微微蹭着他暴露在被子外的后颈。纽特下意识得伸出胳膊，徒劳地挡了几下之后，发出了几声小小的唔咽。他模糊地感觉到忒修斯细密的亲吻落在他的后颈和肩膀上，男人的手还在顺着他的侧腰往下滑。当忒修斯的牙齿开始轻轻咬着他的耳朵的时候，他突然感觉到房间的温度有点太高了。

“嘿忒修斯，” 纽特清醒了一些，“几点了？”  
“还早。”  
他现在几乎完全覆在了纽特背上，这让本来就还带着倦意的男孩发出几声不满的嘟囔。天已经逐渐亮起来了，忒修斯几乎可以看清纽特卷发下的那几颗雀斑。他的手向下滑进了被子里，轻而易举就扯开了纽特宽松的睡衣——

“别！” 过于亲密的动作刺激到了纽特。他猛地睁开了眼睛愣了几秒，然后晕头转向得就要从床上跳下去。“我可能已经迟到了，邓布利多教授说了这是...啊！”

“你倒是很听他的话。” 忒修斯突然觉得烦躁。他收起了本来只是想要和恋人开个玩笑的想法，侧身起来一把揽住纽特往床上拖。  
“相信我纽特，没有哪个导师会让你在这个时候去清理什么该死的培养皿。”  
“这不是重点。你应该叫醒我的，而不是在大清早做这种事...嘶。”  
忒修斯突然咬上了纽特一侧的乳尖，一只手几乎把男孩拽着按进床垫里。他被纽特这种抗拒的态度弄得心烦意乱，虽然他知道纽特只是在陈述基本的事实而已。

但这让忒修斯更烦躁了。

“哦，我做了什么事？” 忒修斯不算温柔得一把抓住了男孩的阴茎开始揉搓，“我其实不是很明白，小斯卡曼德先生。作为警官，我希望你下次回答问题的时候更简单直接一点。” 

“小斯卡曼德先生”这个称呼让纽特觉得有点不妙。上次忒修斯这么叫他之后，先用警探似的审讯口吻说了些下流到让他缩成一团的话，随后操他的动作也让纽特觉得自己可能犯了什么死罪。

纽特的脸涨红了。  
下身逐渐传来的快感和有关小斯卡曼德先生的那次性爱回忆让他的大脑乱成一团，他整个人软在忒修斯怀里，根本说不出什么反驳的话来。

“哦纽特，你看起来不太好。我可以帮你做什么吗？” 

忒修斯突然停下了动作，然后露出了一个非常标准的绅士微笑，就是他在苏格兰场常用的那种表情。他撑着胳膊俯视着纽特，透进来的一点阳光打在他的侧脸上，让他看上去和一个热心帮助市民的志愿者没什么两样。

也许...忒修斯这次只是和他开个玩笑？

于是纽特鬼使神差得开了口：  
“你可以开车送一下我吗？我想我现在过去还来得及。” 他说着就想要翻身起来，完全没留意忒修斯暗下来的眼眸。  
“我只要和实验室那边解释一下就可以了，应该没什么问...唔！忒修斯我...”

他的话音埋在了枕头里。忒修斯觉得自己浑身的血液都在往上涌，他抓着纽特翻了个身，单手扯过男孩还没来及动作的手腕背在腰上，抬手对着纽特的屁股打了下去。

“唔！” 纽特睁大了眼睛，忒修斯的力道让他觉得这一切有点失控了。他努力想抬起身子，但忒修斯却俯身贴了上来。  
“你疯了！...” 纽特拼命挣扎着被压在背上的双手，想要往前挣脱。忒修斯无视了纽特在他身下的这些动作，他加重了按在男孩手腕上的力道，开始狂乱得在纽特身上亲吻啃咬。  
“哈...你不能就这样，你...哈啊！”  
男人的手指粗暴探进了他的身体，几乎没给他什么适应的时间就快速得抽插了起来。纽特终于控制不住得叫出了声，几缕卷发和泪水混合在一起粘在了他的脸颊上。

忒修斯被纽特的叫声唤回了一点理智。他低头看着纽特通红的侧脸和挂在睫毛上的泪珠，他觉得自己做得有点过了。他低下头去，想去给纽特一个轻柔的亲吻来结束这个有点失控的早晨。

“嘶——” 

忒修斯不可思议得捂住了自己的嘴巴，他感觉自己的下唇被纽特咬出了血。刚刚回笼的理智瞬间消失的无影无踪，他现在只想狠狠得操进这个小屁股，然后让他的主人明白自己有多爱他。他一把扯开纽特的睡衣，粗鲁得把它半塞进男孩的嘴。

忒修斯的声音又带上了审讯犯人的冰冷腔调：  
“这是你自找的，小斯卡曼德先生。”

 

3.  
纽特徒劳地踢着双腿，今天的忒修斯让他感到恐惧。

那根一直抵在他穴口的阴茎直挺挺得闯进了纽特的身体，没有足够润滑的肠道几乎有种要被撞破的错觉。纽特觉得自己像是被突然卷上岸的海鱼，被挤压到几乎丧失了呼吸的能力。他的后穴被撑得满满当当，前端还被忒修斯握在手里来回套弄。而警探显然不打算停下来，他的脸上带上了几份查案时的狠戾。

“唔唔唔——！” 

塞在嘴巴里的布料让纽特的叫声听上去像只无助的小猫。他胡乱地挣扎着，但只感觉抓在他胯间的那双手用力越来越大。忒修斯的阴茎重重撞进了小穴的深处，没怎么停留就开始了抽送的动作。过于激烈的撞击让纽特的大脑空白一片，痛觉和快感混合在一起快要把他击垮了。眼泪从他的脸上滑进床垫里，这一切都让他觉得太失控了。

“唔——”

他拼命摇着头，想要忒修斯停下这一切。

 

4.  
忒修斯感觉自己的理智从听到实验室这个词的时候就已经飞出了切尔西区。

他觉得那股堵在心里的躁意把他层层叠叠包裹住了，现在竟然还带上了点患得患失的副作用。他觉得自己可能是病了，也有可能是被最近突然多起来的报告折磨的有点神志不清。他想了很多理由，又觉得自欺欺人没有什么意义。

这一切都只是因为纽特而已。  
他不想承认，却又不可避免——他太害怕纽特离开了。

这两周突然多起来的实验室工作和案件报告让他们见面的时间越来越少。他努力让自己表现出一副毫不在意的样子，但这不代表他在收到男孩又一条取消晚餐的消息时也能露出毫不失望的表情。他不擅长梳理自己藏在心里的情感，但他知道纽特对他来说是特别的。尤其是那双绿眸子看向他的时候，忒修斯总是由衷得希望自己是那里面唯一的倒影。

他没法想象那对绿眸子不再注视他的日子。

 

5.  
等忒修斯找回几丝残存的理智的时候，纽特的叫声已经变成了小声的抽泣。塞在嘴里的布料不知道什么时候被甩到了地上，男孩被揉的乱七八糟的卷发下的脸看起来就像只被欺负狠了的小兽。他慌忙从纽特的身体里撤出来，顾不上处理那些被从交合处带出来的混作一团洒在床单上的前列腺液和精液，一把把男孩抱在了怀里。

“对不起。” 

忒修斯尽量避开不去看男孩肩膀上那些被他啃咬的触目惊心的红痕。他抬起手，像是给小动物顺毛一样摸着纽特的卷发，轻轻拍着男孩的后背。

“我已经二十二岁了，不要总把我当成小孩。”  
纽特的声音很轻，他实在没什么力气挣脱这个怀抱了。

忒修斯没有松开他。他维持了很久这个带着点温情的姿势，以至于他想抱着在自己怀里睡着的纽特去浴室的时候，才发现自己的左腿已经完全麻掉了。

“对不起。”

他又低低地重复了一遍，用肩膀抹掉了自己脸上流下的歪歪扭扭的眼泪。


End file.
